cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Arlyna T'Kyrus
}} blue_drifter |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | } Asari |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | } ~300 |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | } ~1890 |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } engineer on the Hesperia III |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | }Most likey where the ship is. She's a drifter. |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Very light ice blue |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | } 1,75m |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | } normal |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | Inalya Sarissa Liria T'Remi Peregrine Faust Titus Scapula |} Known to CDN as "blue_drifter", Arlyna T'Kyrus was an asari born on Lusia. Occupation: Arlyna T'Kyrus is tech officer on the Hesperia III, a prospector ship, for a Thessia-based and Matriarch-owned corporation. Alongside her are two other crewmembers, an asari skipper who according to Arlyna has a terrible taste in music, and a salarian navigator. While the ship's main business of charting, prospecting, scouting or delivering this-and-that is her main concern, she takes the liberty to run her own businesses on the side, judging opportunities and risks as they arise. Some actions may seem like real long term investments but an asari's got to have a pension plan. Could it be she takes on undercover work for Matriarchs as well? Character: She is cautious and usually takes her time with things, disliking rash decisions. She's "Paragade" with a tendency to Paragon if in doubt. If she likes someone she stands up for them and is ready to help out. People who try to cross her or mean her ill should watch their backs as she knows people who know people. With asari, payback can come much, much later when you have long forgotten the reason why. She will get back what has been taken from her, it can take a decade or two but she’s good at what she does. She enjoys reading (a weakness for romance novels, history, tech stuff), music (asari folk, electronic music), biotic sports (Biotiball, various martial arts). Arlyna thinks herself too young to bond permanently but she’s open to interesting encounters. She's still a maiden, travelling and drifting. She rarely talks about family matters so very little is known about that. She has lost at least one sister in the war, however. Huntressing and Wartime: Arlyna has a degree in engineering and is a certified Infiltrator-Class Huntress. She served on various ships in the asari fleets, from frigates to cruisers, taking part in a variety of mission types through the decades, some of them highly classified. As a result, there are several decade-long gaps in her biography. During the Reaper War she served on an asari frigate which found itself mostly engaged in hide and seek with Reaper forces to divert their attention, or else dropping or retrieving commando operatives. Trivia: She found her way to CDN by mistake when she was looking for a Citadel dating site. Notes: Image by blue_drifter Threads of Note Is There A Doctor In The House?: Arlyna faces bureaucratic obstruction as she tries to enter the Citadel. Back From the Dead: A night out with CDN fellows at Aphin's Place. Ugh: Arlyna meets with Peregrine Faust and Titus Scapula in a Citadel bar. Among other things, they discuss Cerastes. Shore Leave: Arlyna spends time with Inalya Sarissa at a spa on Lorek. Blinded By The Date: A liaison with Grisank Vimanthia. First Experiences With Aliens: Arlyna discusses her experiences with other species. Category:Asari Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers